


That's What You Get

by SpaceSloth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Karma - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, because that's what you get, choking on popsicles, hot days, john tries to steal the last popsicle and ends up choking on it, just fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSloth/pseuds/SpaceSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot out and there's only one popsicle left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea from jeenalight on tumblr.  
> The tumblr post can be found here: http://luzrein.tumblr.com/post/61173399533/thats-what-you-get
> 
> Enjoy some of my OTP uwu

"Ugh, Bro! Why don’t you ever fix the air conditioning?" John complained as he wiped away the bangs that were plastered to his forehead with sweat. He frowned with his hair stayed sticking up in a wild direction. "It’s like Satan’s bedroom in here!" he shouted and threw his arms out for an affect to maybe knock some sense into Bro but also fan himself in the process.

Bro stared at the ceiling from the floor. The lower he was, the colder it would be and the easier this heatwave would be to manage. He was planning on fixing the air conditioner, believe it! He just hadn’t accounted for a sudden blanket of heat in October. Well, he should have considering it’s pretty hot a lot of the time. Bro opened his mouth and inhaled to get his blood flowing.

"Stop whining and go fix it yourself then."

"I don’t know how to or I would!" John shot back, glaring holes into Bro’s head from the safety of the futon.

Bro just lifted up his arm and pointed to the kitchen.

"There should be some popsicles in the freezer. Go grab us some."  
John groaned because he had to do something when his body was already all sluggish, but the cold, inviting thought a popsicle brought to him to his feet. He purposely tripped over Bro’s leg in an attempt to kick him angrily but almost fell when his foot got caught in between ankles.

"Jerk," he grunted and pulled his leg out of the hold.

John pulled at his shirt, making waves of air pass through the material and his chest. When his journey ended and he reached the freezer, he pulled open the door and shoved his head inside.

"Icy relief," he breathed, closing his eyes in absent refreshment. When he actually took the time to pull his head back from the freezer, he saw that there was only one popsicle left. And it was blue.

He took a quick peek over his shoulder to see Bro, lying on the floor with his arms over his face. John turned back to the freezer and gently lifted the last popsicle like it was an ancient relic. Bro must not find out. Bro can absolutely not know.

John silently closed the door to the freezer and tip-toed over to the silverware drawer to grab some scissors to open the frozen treat. The drawer made a noise louder than he wanted and he stopped his movements. When he didn’t hear any sounds, he slowly reached for the scissors and quickly cut the top off and set them on the counter.

He looked around once more and Bro was still on the floor with his face blocked off from the world. Good. This will work.

John turned his back on the living room and quietly pushed up the flavored ice so he could take a bite. Slowly. Almost there. Almost… there.

"What do ya think yer doin’?"

John jumped at Bro’s voice dropping the popsicle and turning around to face Bro.

"I, uh, I…" he was stammering and looking to every side in order to avoid eye contact. "I was just bringing you a popsicle."

Bro bent over to pick up the popsicle on the floor.

"You mean this popsicle?”

John nodded furiously as he watched Bro push the ice from the packet and eat half of it in one bite. His eyes went wide.

"Hey!" he shouted, halfway climbing onto Bro in an attempt to snatch the treat from his hand. Bro only held it higher from him and grinned, shaking it to show that he had what John wanted and he wasn’t going to give it to him.

Bro hummed and wrapped an arm around John’s waist, holding him to his chest. John spluttered and pushed himself away from him.

"Get off! It’s too hot, Bro!"

Bro just rolled his eyes and leaned down to plant a kiss on John. John sighed, giving in because it was too hot to struggle and opened his mouth slightly. Where he was expecting Bro’s tongue, some popsicle bits breached his mouth. He made a strangled noise of surprise and pulled away from Bro.

He scowled and chewed on the ice, glaring up at Bro.

"If you think that this means you get to eat the other half too, you are very mistaken!"

John squirmed like a ferret and managed to get the popsicle from Bro’s hand, running into the living room and shoving as much of the ice into his mouth as possible. Bro caught up to him and no time. John started choking on the treat as he inhaled most of it. He fell to his knees on the floor and coughed on the ice until it melted and slid down his throat.

Bro kneeled beside him and patted his back.

"This is what happens when we try to hide the last snack from me."

John smacked Bro’s chest and fell onto the floor, laying on his stomach. Bro joined him and put an arm across John’s back.

"Get off of me, Bro," John mumbled in annoyance but didn’t make an effort to move.

"I don’t wanna," he mimicked John’s tone of voice and closed his eyes.

"Get your air conditioner fixed."

"Nah. I think I’ll just buy some more popsicles."


End file.
